


Of Pig Latin and Crossword Puzzles

by MagnoliaGrandiflora



Series: The 'Of' Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaGrandiflora/pseuds/MagnoliaGrandiflora
Summary: The one where Alex plays big sister and Mon-El overhears a conversation he wasn't supposed to. KaraMel, post Medusa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

"Okay, why are you being weird?"

Kara scoffed, never looking up from her crossword puzzle. "I'm not being weird."

"Are too," Alex sing-songed, leaning next to Kara at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Why did you say yes to movie night if you were gonna stand in the kitchen, doing crosswords?"

Kara looked up for a moment and shrugged. "We always have movie night, I didn't want to disappoint anyone," she explained, nodding her head to Winn, James and Mon-El, who were all thoroughly engrossed in the newest action flick.

Alex shook her head. "It's not just tonight either. You've been weird since-"

"What's another word for floozy?" Kara interrupted, tapping her pen against her puzzle book.

"We talked about this, Kara. You already know I think _Daxamite_ is a very appropriate synonym for floozy."

Kara laughed, perhaps a little louder than she'd meant to because when she looked up, she could see the guys staring at them from in front of the TV. She waved an apology before turning to her sister, still wrought with a case of the giggles. "I realize that but I don't think Daxamite will be the answer in an Earth puzzle book." She paused, turning her attention back to her book before laughing again. "Besides, I've only got five letters to work with."

Alex rubbed her chin as though in deep thought. "Try _Mon-El_."

A bit of the amusement in Kara's eyes faded and her giggles abruptly ceased.

"Speaking of," Alex began slyly, noting the change in her sister's demeanor. "What's going on there?"

Blue eyes remained trained on the empty white boxes on the page in front of her as she shrugged nonchalantly. "He's Mon-El."

Alex rolled her eyes and playfully bumped Kara's shoulder with her own. "I know he's Mon-El. I meant what's up with you two?" Kara opened her mouth to speak but Alex rushed on, cutting off her interruption. "You guys were practically inseparable after what happened at Cadmus and then he almost dies and now you can't even stand to be in the same room with him."

"We're in the same room now," Kara offered weakly, eyes still glued to her book.

"Just barely." She paused giving Kara a chance to explain and, when she didn't, inched closer and lowered her voice. "When you were crushing on James, who did you go to?"

Kara sighed, throwing her pen down. "You."

"And when it became something more than a crush, who'd you go to?"

"You."

"And when you guys decided to end it, where'd you go?"

"To see you."

Alex nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So why can't you come to me with this? Whatever it is, I'm your sister. I'm here for you."

Sighing again, Kara raked a frustrated hand through her hair. "I can't talk about it. Not here." Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion but Kara answered the unspoken question before she could even ask. "The _axamiteday_ has _upersay earinghay_."

Alex barked out a laugh that, much like Kara's amused fit earlier, caught the attention of the men watching TV. "Did you just resort to pig latin?"

Kara's face flushed as she studiously ignored the confused stares coming from the direction of the couch and lightly smacked her sister on the shoulder. "Sometimes it's necessary," she mumbled, picking up her pen and pretending to be engrossed in her crossword.

"Then by all means, what is so important and pig latin necessary?"

Kara made a noise that sounded like a groan and whispered so low that Alex had to lean in to hear her. "While he was dying... We _issedkay_."

Alex blinked. "You kissed him!?"

Kara's cheeks were on fire as she peered over Alex's shoulder to see that, unfortunately, everyone had heard that bit of news and seemed to be infinitely more interested in just who she'd kissed than the explosions on the TV screen in front of them.

"Would you keep your voice down?" She mumbled needlessly as the guys broke into their own hushed conversation.

"You kissed him?" Alex repeated, only slightly lower than before. "While he was dying?"

"Technically he kissed me," Kara defended, but Alex had already moved on.

"How was it?"

Kara groaned and bent over, banging her head on the counter.

"Mmm, that bad, huh? For some reason I expected better from him."

"No it wasn't bad. It was actually pretty amazing and that's the problem. He doesn't remember that it happened."

"That's bullshit," Alex began bluntly, leaving no room for argument. "You don't kiss someone in a life or death situation and then conveniently not remember once tragedy has been averted." She glanced over at the couch and saw Winn and James, deep in conversation but, just as she'd expected, Mon-El was staring into the kitchen; no doubt using his upersay earinghay to eavesdrop. "Maybe he thought that, since he was dying he'd let you know how he felt and, now that he's not, he's scared."

"He's not scared." Kara stated with finality. "He practically killed himself laughing at the thought of mating with me." Alex opened her mouth to retort but Kara cut her off. "And since when do you have a soft spot for Mon-El?"

"Since he started looking like a kicked puppy every time you leave a room because he's in it."

"I have not-"

"I'm your sister remember? I've seen you avoid people before. You're not good at it, by the way," she added as an afterthought. "You wear your feelings on your face. It's why you suck so badly at lying too."

"You don't know everything," Kara began unsurely. "I haven't been avoiding him, I've just been busy lately."

"Prove it."

A little of the color drained from Kara's face.

"If you haven't been avoiding him, go sit next to him on the couch and finish the movie."

"I... I can't," she stuttered, eyes warily drifting to the living area, only to meet the very eyes she'd been avoiding all week. "I still need a five letter word for floozy."

Alex's eyes softened marginally as she wrapped her clearly distressed sister in a tight hug. "You need to talk to him," she advised gently, pulling back to meet her eyes. "He is scared out of his mind right now because he thinks you're abandoning him. The reason I know this," she continued, carrying on when she would have been interrupted, more than likely by some denial or another. "Is because you used to get that look when you were in trouble as a kid. You thought mom and dad would get tired of you and leave."

Blue eyes filled with pain as Kara was immediately taken back to her childhood, always scared of saying or doing something that would make her Earth parents want to get rid of her.

"You don't have to talk about the... _isskay_ if you don't want to, but you do need to let him know that you're still here and that you're not going anywhere."

Kara nodded solemnly. "I really wasn't abandoning him," she began earnestly. "I just needed some time to sort everything out and I couldn't do that with him so close."

"I know that." Alex's tone was nurturing and sympathetic, but her eyes were still as serious as could be. "But he doesn't know that."

**0000**

Winn and James were still talking quietly when Kara and Alex rejoined them.

"So," Winn began as Kara gingerly sat on the edge of the cushion next to Mon-El, looking ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. "Who'd you kiss?"

Kara gaped like a fish out of water but Alex saved her from answering by smacking Winn in the back of the head as she sat on the arm of his chair.

"Not you," she teased, prompting Winn to dramatically cover his heart.

"That was just cold," James laughed, leaning back to avoid the kick Winn sent his way.

Kara wasn't paying attention to their friendly ribbing, though; she was too focused on the Daxamite beside her. He hadn't moved since she sat down, but he hadn't taken his eyes off her either. Swallowing harshly, she forced herself to relax into the couch and, after a moment, hesitantly placed her hand on top of his.

He stiffened at the contact but only for a second before turning his hand in hers and threading their fingers together. "Kara-"

She shook her head and finally raised her eyes to his. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she began slowly, as though carefully measuring her words. "We'll talk about it later. Right now I just want you to know that I'm here and, no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

And when the credits rolled an hour later, they were still holding hands.


End file.
